Wanda Werewolf
Wanda WerewolfHotel Transylvania 3 Movie Novelization page thirteen: "Winnie was Wayne and Wanda Werewolf's oldest daughter." (also called Aunt WandaHotel Transylvania 2 Movie Novelization page forty: Wanda pulled Winnie off Dennis. "It's okay, Aunt Wanda, we just stopped by to say happy birthday, 'cause the sun's gonna come out and we gotta get to classes." Mavis moved to go.) is a werewolf and the wife of Wayne and the mother of Winnie, Sunny, and many other werewolf pups. She is one of the six tritagonists of Hotel Transylvania, a minor character in Hotel Transylvania 2, and a supporting character in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Official Profile Physical Appearance Personality Wanda is sweet, lovable and very maternal. She has to be—as she's a mom to six dozen little pups, with more on the way! Wanda lives in a state of maternal bliss so contentedly that she cannot see the mayhem caused by her innumberable brood of werewolf pups. She likes to take them on fifty to a hundred mile moonlight runs and howl with her husband, Wayne. "She is always touching her belly, happily pregnant with her next litter," says director Genndy Tartakovsky, who also made sure that Wanda had an explanation for any destructive behavior shown by her pups, "since that's what kids do." Biography Early Life It is unknown where and what year that Wanda and Wayne met. However, it is guessed that they met before the first film. Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the hotel ''' Wanda happily arrives at the hotel with her husband, Wayne, and her hundreds of children, who wreak havoc on the place; she and Wayne are greeted by Dracula and Murray. Upon seeing the decorations for Mavis' birthday party, she exclaims "If only Martha were here to see this," before being reassured by Dracula that Martha is always here in spirit. They then watch a slideshow that Dracula set up explaining the dangers of humans. She and Wayne go up to Mavis's room to greet her, and upon hearing that Mavis is allowed to visit a human village, Wanda advises her to be safe and "bring warm clothes and a sword." They then watch as Mavis leaves out the window. Before a young stranger crashes into Mavis, Wanda seen being helped down a flight of stairs by her, saying that she didn't know where Mavis was. Following Dracula's "schedule," she sits with Wayne, holding Winnie in her ares in the auditorium. She watches in excitement as Johnny rides his scooter. Later that night she is seen taking a water aerobics class at the pool, and then sitting with Johnny before Dracula briefly takes him away. She and Wayne watch as Mavis and Johnny have a chicken fight. She is then seen sitting on the edge of the pool as Dracula falls in. '''Mavis' 118 birthday party At Mavis' birthday party the next day, Wanda sadly listens as Dracula admits to Mavis that the village she went to was created by him. She is shocked to learn that Johnnystein has been a human all along. She, Wayne and all the other monsters leave when Mavis storms off. Getting Johnny back While trying to check out of the hotel, Dracula comes and pleads with the monsters to help him find Jonathan. She exchanges a sad glance with Wayne when Dracula explains that he was wrong and that he doesn't even know if humans are bad anymore. She is shocked to hear that Mavis and Johnny might have even had a connection with one another. She then watches as Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frankenstein leave with Dracula to find Johnny. Wanda and Wayne are later seen celebrating the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, and dancing at a party. In the ending credits, it is shown that Wanda has finally given birth, as she and Wayne are seen with a baby carriage containing two newborn werewolves (plus one on Wayne's head). Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis and Johnny's wedding and Dennis' first birthday Wanda along with her husband Wayne and kids is in attendance at Mavis' and Johnny's wedding Wanda looks at an adopting as Mavis makes her way up to the stage Wanda is disappointed when Dracula tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Then at the wedding reception, Wanda sits with Wayne. Later, Wanda and Wayne dance together on the Dancefloor. And finally, Wanda claps along with Wayne and all the others as Dracula sings a song to Mavis and Johnny and gives them his blessing. Dennis' first birthday party She attends Dennis' first along with her husband Wayne, her wolf pups, Murray, and Griffin. Wolf pups birthday party Three years later after attending Dennis' first birthday Wanda and Wayne invite Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis to 6 of their wolf pups's birthday party, she shoos Winnie away from Dennis (via a few squirts from a water bottle) when she is too rough with him, telling her to "give him his space". Everything goes fine until Mavis plays limbo Wanda watches Mavis play limbo, she then tries to tell an excited Mavis not to break open the pinata yet, but she is ignored and, much to Wanda's annoyance, the pups eat all the candy and go on a sugar-fueled rampage. Dennis' fifth birthday party On Wednesday Wanda attends Dennis' 5th birthday along with her husband Wayne and her wolf pups but she is not shown right away she's possibly talking to other monsters and when Vlad arrives at the hotel. Wanda and her family watch the Kakie the cake monster performance and the family fight between Vlad, Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Mike, and Linda. Bela's attack and aftermath When Dennis runs away during his fifth birthday party, she and Wayne help look for him. She does not take part in the battle against Bela and his Bat Cronies, but shows up after it's over. She and everybody returns to the hotel to continue Dennis' 5th birthday party celebration she is seen dancing with her family, Wayne is seen annoyed having his kids playing on him. Then Wanda sees Dennis' birthday cake coming out Wanda is last seen watching Dennis preparing to blow out the candle on his birthday cake just then Wanda's happy expression changes to a mad expression due to the Elderly Gremlin who ate Dennis' entire birthday cake. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Wanda is seen on the plane ride to the Bermuda Triangle. She is then seen with Wayne in the play room shocked to see there’s such thing as dropping your kids off. She and Wayne go on a werewolf rampage jumping and celebrating. Later they saw Ericka and got tranquilized. Later they are seen at the hotel with Griffin who states that he hasn’t seen them. Wanda then states they were tranquilized and locked in a closet and that they would totally book it again. Trivia *A bit of dialogue not from Wanda present in the film can be heard on the official website. In it, she says "Oh, Wayne, they're just marking their territory!" *She and her husband share the names of the Muppet duo Wayne and Wanda. Outfits *Wanda's main outfit is a yellow maternity dress with dark paw print patterns and a white shirt collar with a red, oval jewel in it's center. *Her swim wear is a pink, one-piece bathing suit with a white belt and a pink swim cap. *In Hotel Transylvania 2 at the wedding she wore a black dress. Gallery See Wanda Werewolf/Gallery References Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Animals Category:Mother Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Wife Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 4